Matsukaze Tenma Chan
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Karena sebuah trauma di masa lalu, Tenma pun menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia yang sangat besar dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, tapi... semakin lama, Tenma semakin merasa tidak mampu untuk menyembunyikan rahasia itu, karena keberadaan... Tsurugi Kyousuke


**A/N: **Kyahoo~i! minna~! Saia bawa fic baru nih~ XD, fufu, sebenarnya udah lama saia mau publish fic ini, tapi gak sempat mulu, bahkan saia lupa kalau saia bikin fic ini *plak!*, untunglah saia inget lagi begitu saia menemukan cerita ini di buku tulis saia, saia pun memutuskan untuk mempublish fic ini~! Setelah perubahan dan perbaikan disana-sini, jadilah fic ini~, nah minna, kasih tau pendapat kalian tentang fic ini lewat review ya~, oke deh, langsung saja… HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Matsukaze Tenma-chan**

Pagi hari di Inazuma Town, benar-benar pagi yang cerah sekali, benar-benar cuaca yang sangat cocok untuk bermain sepak bola!

Dan pendapat itu sangat disetujui oleh seorang remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat dan bermata biru gelap yang tengah asyik bermain sepak bola di sebuah lapangan.

"Soyokaze Step!" seru remaja itu sambil melewati batang kayu di hadapannya dengan menggunakan hissatsu.

Setelah melewati batang kayu itu, dia pun berlari dengan cepat menuju ke gawang, dan bersiap untuk menendang bolanya.

"Mach Wind!" serunya sembari menendang bola itu menggunakan hissatsunya yang lain dan memasukkan bola itu ke dalam gawang.

"Tenmaaa!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing lagi bagi remaja yang tidak lain adalah Matsukaze Tenma itu.

"Wah, Ohayou Aoi!" sapa Tenma saat Sorano Aoi, teman semasa kecilnya itu berlari ke hadapannya.

Tapi bukannya balas menyapa, Aoi malah mencubit kedua pipi Tenma dengan sangat keras, bahkan sampai melar.

Tenma yang kesakitan pun berusaha melepaskan tangan Aoi dari pipinya sambil berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

"Kau ini! Kenapa coba kau harus berlatih sepak bola di cuaca yang panas terik begini?! Bagaimana kalau nanti kulitmu terbakar?! Kan sayang kalau kulitmu yang berwarna cantik dan bahkan lebih halus dari kulitku itu jadi kasar hitam dan kasar! Pikirkan itu dong!" omel Aoi panjang lebar sambil tetap mencubit pipi Tenma.

"Wamfun Waohi, wolong wepaskan wakuh!" mohon Tenma dengan bahasa yang tidak karuan karena pipinya msih dicubit oleh Aoi.

Setelah puas mencubit, Aoi pun melepaskan pipi Tenma yang kini memerah dan melar.

"Uuh… masa kau marah cuma karena masalah kulitku sih? Aku yang memilikinya saja cuek aja," kata Tenma sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang terasa perih.

Aoi yang mendengar kata-kata Tenma pun langsung memukul kepala Tenma, hingga Tenma meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ini! Dinasihati malah tidak menghargainya! Pokoknya kalau kau mau main sepak bola di tengah panas terik begini, lumuri dulu kulitmu pakai sun block!" seru Aoi sambil mengeluarkan sebotol sun block dari tas nya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka memakai sun block, habis lengket sih, dan kalau aku keringatan kan nanti sun blocknya hilang, jadi aku malas memakainya," kata Tenma.

"Huuuh! Kau ini ya! Sudahlah! Biar aku yang memakaikannya padamu!" seru Aoi sambil dengan tidak senonohnya membuka atasan seragam Tenma dan mengoleskan sun blocknya ke tangan, leher, dan wajah Tenma.

"Gyaaaa! Lengkeeeet! Sudah cukuuuup!" seru Tenma yang langsung mendorong Aoi hingga jatuh lalu berlari kabur dari Aoi.

"Tunggu! Kau juga harus pakai hand body lotion dan parfum! Tenma tungguuu!" seru Aoi sambil mengejar-ngejar Tenma dengan botol hand body lotion dan parfum di masing-masing tangannya.

Sementara Aki yang melihat hal itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kedua remaja yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu tengah berkejar-kejaran dengan ganasnya (Aoi doang sih yang ganas).

"Tenma! Aoi! Ayo masuk dulu! Sarapan sudah siap!" seru Aki, sukses menghentikan kejar-kejaran itu.

Tenma dan Aoi yang jadi lapar setelah berkejar-kejaran pun segera masuk ke apartemen Aki dan pergi ke kamar Tenma (makannya di kamar Tenma).

Di meja bundar ukuran sedang yang berada di kamar Tenma itu, tampaklah berbagai macam hidangan sarapan seperti, roti selai, telur mata sapi, nasi goreng, ayang goreng dan lain-lain.

Harum yang disebarkan oleh makanan-makanan itu pun sukses membuat perut Tenma dan Aoi keroncongan, dan mereka pun buru-buru duduk di depan meja makan dan mengucapkan,

"Itadakimaaaasu~!" setelah itu, mereka pun memakan sarapan mereka dengan lahap, membuat Aki tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Ah Tenma, katanya hari ini kau dan seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven akan menginap di sekolah ya?" tanya Aki.

"Iya! Makanya sekarang aku jadi tambah semangat untuk berangkat ke sekolah, hehe~, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi~," kata Tenma sambil membayangkan kesenangan yang akan dialaminya di acara menginap nanti malam.

"Lalu… kau akan tidur bersama para manager atau dengan pemain lainnya?" tanya Aki lagi, yang entah kenapa ekspresi wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Dengan pemain lainnya dong! Masa aku tidur dengan para manager?! Aki-nee ini ada-ada saja!" seru Tenma sambil tertawa-tawa.

"….Itu tidak boleh Tenma," kata Aoi dengan nada suara menyeramkan, membuat Tenma jadi sweatdrop karenanya.

"K-kenapa…?" tanya Tenma.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kau "diserang" oleh mereka malam-malam hah?! Bagaimana kalau kau dihamili(?) oleh mereka hah?! Mereka itu berbahaya Tenma! Pokoknya kau harus tidur dengan para manager!" seru Aoi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tenma dengan keras.

"Ng-nggak mau! Aku kan cowok! Aku harus tidur dengan cowok juga dong!" kata Tenma yang tidak terima.

"Cowok?! Cowok dari Hong Kong?! Kau itu kan-"

"Ittekimasu!" seru Tenma sambil mengambil tas dan bola sepaknya lalu berlari meninggalkan Aoi yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

**XxMatsukaze TenmaxX**

Pagi itu, benar-benar pagi yang cerah di SMP Raimon kita tercinta ini.

Burung-burung yang berkicau dengan indahnya, angin yang berhembus dengan lembut, cahaya mentari yang hangat…

Dan yang terpenting, para murid yang dengan hati ceria mulai berdatangan ke sekolah.

Oh, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Di tambah lagi… bisa kita lihat, murid favorit kita, Matsukaze Tenma, tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju ke gedung SMP Raimon sambil bersiul-siul dan tersenyum manis, membuat semua murid baik perempuan maupun laki-laki terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

"_Hehe, untung saja aku berhasil kabur dari kejaran Aoi," _batin Tenma yang ternyata isinya agak nista itu, tapi tak apalah, author maafkan karena Tenma sangat manis *plak!*.

"Tenmaaa~! Ohayou~!" sapa seorang jelmaan Pikachu(?) yang tidak lain adalah Nishizono Shinsuke, sahabat baik Tenma.

"Ohayou Shinsuke~, apa kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barang untuk menginap nanti?" tanya Tenma yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Shinsuke.

"Un! Aku bawa banyaaaak sekali snack! Jadi kita bisa ngemil bareng sambil bercerita-cerita deh nanti malam~," kata Shinsuke dengan bersemangat, membuat Tenma jadi tertawa kecil dengan manisnya melihat hal itu.

"Aku jadi tambah tidak sabar menanti acara malam ini~," kata Tenma.

Akhirnya, Tenma dan Shinsuke pun masuk ke dalam gedung SMP Raimon, dan masuk ke kelas mereka untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Kariya dan Hikaru sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"Hikaru bawa apa saja untuk acara menginap hari ini?" tanya Tenma.

"Aku tentu saja bawa baju tidur, baju ganti untuk besoknya, peralatan mandi, selimut dan bantal, sudah, tak ada yang spesial," kata Hikaru.

"Heee, jadi Hikaru-kun tidak membawa teddy bear yang ada di kamarmu i-,"

"Kariya-kun! Jangan diceritakan dong! Aku kan malu!" seru Hikaru, menghentikan kata-kata Kariya, wajahnya terlihat benar-benar merah sekarang.

"_KYAAA~! MANIIIIS~!"_ seru Tenma dalam hati begitu melihat reaksi Hikaru yang malu-malu itu, tapi kemudian dia menampar dirinya sendiri begitu sadar apa yang dia teriakkan dalam hati itu, membuat Shinsuke, Kariya, dan Hikaru jadi bingung karenanya.

"Kenapa kau menampar dirimu sendiri Tenma?" tanya Shinsuke bingung.

"T-tidak kenapa-napa kok, t-tadi ada nyamuk hinggap, j-jadi kupukul deh, Ahaha!" bohong Tenma dengan terbata-bata.

"_Uuuh… gara-gara melihat reaksi Hikaru tadi, sifatku yang dulu jadi kambuh deh, bahaya, bahaya, harus kutahan!" _batin Tenma sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat ketiga temannya itu kembali bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, guru mereka pun datang, dan pelajaran dimulai.

**XxMatsukaze TenmaxX**

Akhirnya, seluruh kegiatan belajar-mengajar di SMP Raimon pun selesai.

Dengan riang gembira, seluruh murid SMP Raimon pun buru-buru membereskan barang mereka, keluar dari kelas, dan pergi pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Tapi berbeda halnya dengan seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven.

Bukannya menuju rumah, mereka malah pergi ke ruang klub mereka dengan membawa berbagai perlengkapan untuk menginap.

Ya, sekarang adalah…

"Waktunya acara menginap Raimon Eleven dimulaaaaiii~!" seru Tenma dan Shinsuke dengan riang gembira.

Dapat kita lihat, ada Kurama, Hamano, dan Hayami yang tengah sibuk menggelar futon untuk seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven, para Manager dan Haruna memasak makan malam, juga Kidou dan Endou yang sedang membuat api unggun.

"Nah minna, selagi makan malamnya belum siap, kalian semua mandi dulu ya!" seru Haruna.

Dan semua anggota Raimon Eleven pun segera mengambil peralatan mandi dan baju ganti mereka, lalu berebutan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dalam sekejap, seluruh kamar mandi yang ada di SMP Raimon pun dipenuhi oleh para anggota Raimon Eleven yang ingin mandi, bahkan saking penuhnya, sampai-sampai ada beberapa orang yang mandi bersama.

"Tenma! Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bareng? Biar lebih cepat!" usul Shinsuke begitu dia dan Tenma melihat betapa penuhnya kamar mandi disana.

Tapi anehnya, Tenma malah membeku di tempat mendengar kata-kata Shinsuke itu.

Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, wajahnya semerah tomat, dan dia gemetaran hebat.

"T-t-tidak usah! A-aku sedang mau mandi sendiri!" seru Tenma yang langsung berlari dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Shinsuke yang sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Tenma.

"Tenma aneh sekali…" gumam Shinsuke.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya seorang remaja laki-laki berambut navy blue, berwajah tampan, dan bertampang sangar ala preman tapi _cool _dan ganteng (kyaaa~!), dialah Tsurugi Kyousuke, ace striker Raimon Eleven.

"Begini Tsurugi, karena kamar mandinya penuh, aku mengajak Tenma mandi bareng agar cepat, tapi dia malah menolaknya dan kabur, aneh kan?" tanya Shinsuke.

"Souka…" ucap Tsurugi sambil menatap Tenma yang berlari menuju Aoi.

Bisa dilihat, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Tenma menarik tangan Aoi dan membawanya ke semak belukar yang ada di tempat itu.

"Tenma?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawaku kesini? Dan kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?!" tanya Aoi yang heran melihat warna wajah Tenma yang seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"A-Aoi… t-tadi, S-Shinsuke mengajakku m-mandi bareng karena kamar mandinya penuh, b-bagaimana ini Aoi?!" seru Tenma yang kelihatannya hampir menangis itu, membuat Aoi jadi tidak tega karenanya.

"Hmm… ah! Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita **MANDI BARENG** saja? Kita mandi di kamar mandi wanita yang ada di belakang gedung sekolah, jadi Shinsuke tidak bisa mengajakmu mandi bareng lagi karena kau sudah mandi~," usul Aoi yang benar-benar ekstrem sekali itu, mana mau Tenma menyetujui ide itu-.

"Wah! Ide yang bagus Aoi! Aku ambil peralatan mandiku dulu ya!" kata Tenma sambil berlari menuju ke ruang klub Raimon Eleven.

….ano… Tenma… Aoi itu cewek lho… KOK KAMU MALAH SETUJU PAS DIUSULIN KALAU KAU MENDING MANDI SAMA CEWEK?! KAMU ITU JANGAN-JANGAN MESUM YA?! (oke author lebay).

Setelah menyiapkan alat-alat mandi dan baju gantinya, Tenma dan Aoi pun pergi ke kamar mandi wanita yang ada di belakang gedung, begitu sampai, buru-buru mereka mengunci pintu, dan… melepaskan pakaian mereka…

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak mandi bareng~, terakhir kali kita mandi bersama itu waktu kita kelas 3 SD ya~," kata Aoi sambil melepaskan baju atasannya.

"Iya~, jadi kangen masa-masa itu deh~ hehe~," kata Tenma yang juga melepaskan baju atasannya.

"Tapi bedanya, selain karena kita sudah SMP… badan kita juga sudah tidak rata lagi ya seperti dulu," kata Aoi sambil melihat ke arah… dada Tenma yang dibaluti oleh kain perban…

"Aoi, kau kan sudah punya, jadi tidak usah melihat punya dong," kata Tenma sambil melepaskan kain perban itu, dan dapat kita lihat…

2 buah "gunung" yang terlihat kencang dan besar dan dibaluti oleh… bra berwarna biru dengan pita dan renda yang manis, membuat Aoi jadi berbinar-binar karenanya.

"KYAAA~! Bra ini manis sekaliii~! Dimana kau membelinya Tenma?!" seru Aoi yang dengan entengnya memegang "kedua gunung" Tenma dan memperhatikan bra yang dikenakan Tenma.

"Hyaaa~! Aoi! Jangan pegang dadaku sembarangan dong! Aku kan malu! Dan bra ini dibelikan Aki-nee, jadi tanya saja padanya," kata Tenma dengan wajah semerah tomat sambil menyingkirkan tangan Aoi dari dadanya.

"Duuuh! Sudah milikmu besar, bra-bra milikmu juga lucu-lucu! Aku jadi iriiii! Tapi dengan bodohnya kau malah menyembunyikan semua itu dalam pakaian laki-laki…" kata Aoi dengan tatapan mata dingin, membuat Tenma serasa membeku karenanya.

"S-sudahlah, a-ayo kita buru-buru mandi!" seru Tenma.

Akhirnya, Tenma dan Aoi pun menikmati acara mandi bersama mereka sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa mengingat masa kecil mereka dulu.

Tapi… kita harus mengkonfirmasi satu hal dulu… kenapa… KENAPA TENMA BISA PUNYA "2 GUNUNG" HAH?! APA INI?! OPO IKI?! WHAT IS THIS?! WTF?! (author menggila).

Satu-satunya alasan mengenai hal itu, adalah… Tenma itu seorang perempuan.

Ya… perempuan… selama ini, Tenma menyembunyikan jati dirinya itu karena suatu hal… yang akan diceritakan lebih rinci lain waktu…

"Hahaha, aku jadi ingin melihat Tenma memakai gaun seperti saat pertunjukkan drama waktu SD dulu, kau benar-benar terlihat manis lho waktu itu," kata Aoi sambil menoel-noel pipi Tenma hingga Tenma tertawa geli.

"Hehehe, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak berminat lagi pada gaun, habis dipikir-pikir lagi, ribet juga memakainya," kata Tenma.

"Haaah… sayang sekali, apa sebaiknya aku memaksamu saja memakai gaun ya~?" tanya Aoi dengan ekspresi wajah licik, membuat Tenma langsung memucat.

"J-jangan dong, a-aku tidak mau…" mohon Tenma.

"Hmm… kalau kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan esok dengan berpakaian ala perempuan pada umumnya, aku tidak akan memaksamu memakai gaun," kata Aoi.

"Eeeeh? Kok gitu sih?!" seru Tenma tidak terima.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, berarti hari ini kau harus tidur dengan menggunakan gaun Putri Salju," kata Aoi datar.

Mendengar hal itu, dengan berat hati, Tenma pun menyetujui syarat yang diberikan Aoi, walau rasanya dia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Setelah mandi cukup lama, mereka pun segera mengeringkan tubuh mereka dan memakai baju tidur.

Lalu mereka pun bersama-sama pergi untuk makan malam bersama yang lainnya.

"Tenma! Kau tadi mandi dimana?! Kok tidak kelihatan?" tanya Shinsuke yang heran melihat Tenma sudah rapi dan bersih.

"Etto… aku mandi di kamar mandi lantai 3…" bohong Tenma.

"Eh? Itu kan kamar mandi terangker disini, kau berani juga ya," kata Hamano.

"Ahaha, begitulah…" kata Tenma gugup.

Mereka pun makan malam bersama dengan dipenuhi canda tawa di malam yang walau gelap, tapi cerah karena aura kebahagiaan yang diberikan oleh seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven itu.

**XxMatsukaze TenmaxX**

Tak terasa, hari sudah sangat larut, dan seluruh anggota Raimon Eleven benar-benar kelelahan.

Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Huwaaaah, ngantuuuk!" seru Tenma sambil berbaring di futonnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut bergambar sayap pegasus yang manis.

"Aku juga, hari ini menyenangkan ya~," kata Shinsuke.

"Iya~, jaa, Oyasumi Shinsuke~," ucap Tenma.

"Oyasumi Tenma~," balas Shinsuke.

Shinsuke pun akhirnya tertidur, lho? Lalu Tenma?

"…" bukannya tidur, Tenma malah melihat sosok Tsurugi yang tengah tertidur di samping kirinya, ya, Tenma memang kebagian tidur di samping Shinsuke dan Tsurugi.

"_Uuuh… Tsurugi… benar-benar keren ya…" _batin Tenma, wajahnya rasanya panas sekali saat itu, benar-benar panas.

Dengan perlahan, Tenma mendekat ke tubuh Tsurugi, dan tersenyum manis melihat Tsurugi yang terlihat tenang sekali saat tidur.

"Oyasumi, Tsurugi," kata Tenma, sebelum akhirnya dia pergi ke alam mimpi…

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

**A/N: **HUWEEEE! MINNA! GOMEN YA KALAU FICNYA GAJE DAN MESUM NYO! Habis, saia lagi kena WB nih TTATT Honto ni Gomennasai… QAQ Hiks.. tapi.. benar-benar, tolong review fic ini ya, saia akan berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter 2 nanti.

Sampai jumpa ya minna!

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
